Adieu
by Sirius-05
Summary: Les derniers mots d'amour de Harry et Hermione...


**Adieu**

En cette nuit noir où l'orage grondait, où le vent soufflait en rafales, une jeune femme marchait parmi les siens, couchés dans l'herbe imbibée de leur sang ou de celui de leurs ennemis qu'ils ont combattu avec courage, les yeux ouverts pour l'éternité…

Elle cherchait la personne, elle cherchait celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur il y'a de cela 6 ans… Celui qui avait survécu et qui, elle l'espérait avait encore une fois, une dernière fois survécu…

Soudain elle le vit, allongé contre le vieux chêne qui était jadis le sanctuaire des ses parents et le leur… Le visage tourné vers la lune qui brillait de son plus bel éclat, il avait l'air d'un ange…

Elle n'aurait sut dire combien elle l'avait aimé et combien elle l'aimait…

Elle s'approcha de lui, silencieusement, s'agenouilla et mis la tête de son aimé sur ses genoux, en pensant que plus jamais elle ne serait heureuse sans lui, plus jamais elle n'aimerait…

Baissant la tête, elle déversa tout son chagrin sans plus prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle…

Seul un léger mouvement sur les genoux la fit revenir sur terre…

Et là, elle vit ses si magnifiques yeux émeraudes la regarder.

Hermione… Murmura-t-il.

Oui… Je suis là mon amour… Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Tu es vivante… Dit-il en levant la main vers la joue de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme.

J'ai échoué… Murmura-t-il.

Non, tu l'as vaincu… Lord Voldemort n'est plus…

Je n'ai pas réussit à te rendre heureuse…

Si Harry, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie que depuis que je suis avec toi…

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cru lorsque je t'ai dis que nous deux ce n'était qu'un doux rêve sans lendemain ?

Parce que l'on s'aimait…

Si nous n'avions pas fait cette bêtise, tu aurais était plus heureuse aujourd'hui… Tu aurais du être avec Ron ou Drago…

Hermione secoua la tête.

Non… J'ai aimé Ron et Drago comme des frères mais toi, je t'ai toujours aimé…

Comment peux-tu m'aimer, tout le monde est mort à cause de moi… Tous ces gens qui sont mort ce soir, c'est MA faute…

Non, non, ne dis pas de telles choses, tu n'est pas responsable, c'est la faute de Voldemort ! Tout est de sa faute !

Harry sourit tristement avant de fermer les yeux.

Je t'aime…

Moi aussi, Harry, plus que tout au monde ! Dit-elle en le serrant contre son cœur.

Et c'est en pleurant à chaude larme qu'elle se mit à chanter d'une voix douce.

Allonge-toi

Ton esprit est frais et las

La nuit tombe

Tu es arrivé à la fin de ton voyage

Dors maintenant

Pense à ceux qui sont partis il y a longtemps

Ils t'appellent

Depuis un rivage lointain

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Que sont ces larmes qui coulent sur ton visage ?

Bientôt tu verras

Que toutes tes craintes mourront

Tu es en sécurité dans mes bras

Seulement en train de dormir

Que vois-tu

A l'horizon ?

Pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent-elles ?

De l'autre côté de la mer

La lune blanche s'élève dans le ciel

Les bateaux sont venus

Te ramener chez toi

Et tout se reflètera dans un miroir argenté

Comme un lumière sur l'eau

Toutes les âmes s'évanouiront

L'espoir s'éteint

Dans un monde plongé dans la nuit

A travers les ombres qui s'échappent

De la mémoire et du temps

Ne dis rien

Nous sommes arrivés à la fin

Les rivages blancs nous appellent

Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau

Et tu seras dans mes bras

Simplement en train de dormir

Que vois-tu

A l'horizon ?

Pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent-elles ?

De l'autre côté de la mer

La lune blanche s'élève dans le ciel

Les bateaux sont venus

Te ramener chez toi

Et tout se reflètera dans un miroir argenté

Comme une lumière sur l'eau

Les bateaux gris disparaissent

Quelque part dans l'Ouest

Quand elle eut finit sa chanson, elle s'allongea près de son seul véritable amour et ferma les yeux pour l'éternité. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger âgés tout deux de 17 ans finirent leur vie.

Quand on découvrit leur deux corps enlacés, nul ne dit mots, chacun respectait leur dernier moment d'amour et l'on dit que personne n'arriva à les séparer et que par la suite ils se transformèrent en pierre…

Aujourd'hui, lorsque l'ont visite Poudlard, désormais reconstruite pour les générations futur, on peut voir près d'un grand chêne un monument en l'honneur de celui qui à vaincu l'un des plus terribles mage noir de l'histoire et de celle qui l'aimait.

On raconte que quelques mois après ces faits tragiques, on découvrit un enfant qui avait cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux chocolat… Nous ne savions pas qui était cet enfant et comment il a pu arrivé là mais en grandissant, nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il ressemblait étrangement à James Potter, le père de Harry Potter…


End file.
